


【复联】喂，听说了吗？Endgame体验服开张了

by Chavela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 假如《Avengers: Endgame》是个游戏





	【复联】喂，听说了吗？Endgame体验服开张了

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏直播梗  
> 吐槽向  
> 又名《当我在看复联4时，我在想些什么》  
> 主要cp：锤基/盾冬/虫铁/卡星/鹰寡（cp可逆）  
> 友谊第一❤️  
> 真名代表各角色在文中现实的身份，称号代表他们在游戏中的用户名
> 
> 萨诺斯是全球最大游戏开发商『泰坦』的boss，其旗下的《Avengers》系列是一款火爆全球的虚拟现实游戏（参考《头号玩家》中的“绿洲”）  
> 『复联』是一个游戏直播团队，也是《Avengers》系列的代言人  
> 《Avengers: Endgame》是《Avengers》系列的最新一部，目前只出了体验服，『复联』成员受邀参与试玩

**Reality**

 

“Hello，大家早上好呀。”

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，aka美国队长，正在直播间里亲切地跟大家打招呼。

 

魔鬼手速：好鸭好鸭！！！！！😍

 

美国队长后援会会长：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！Cap！！！！！！！❤️❤️❤️

 

一心红蓝：哇！Cap起得好早啊~~~

 

麦当劳早餐包：不愧是美国劳模23333

 

冬日战士：…Steve？

 

我爱奶黄包：！！！！！冬冬？！！！！冬冬也在吗？？？？？

 

润滑剂之恋：Buckyyyyyyyyyy！！！看我啊Buckyyyyy哥哥！！！！！

 

美国队长：Bucky？你今天怎么起得这么早？

 

猎鹰：你想多了Cap…他是压根没睡……

 

我爱奶黄包：……

 

润滑剂之恋：……

 

我爱奶黄包：倒数3、2、1

 

润滑剂之恋：准备…

 

美国队长：太乱来了！Buck，你怎么能这么不爱惜自己的身体？

 

美国队长：Buck？

 

猎鹰：我很遗憾，Cap，但我想他是看不到你的留言了…

 

美国队长：什么！发生什么事了吗？！

 

猎鹰：……他刚睡着了

 

我爱奶黄包：噗……我想笑

 

润滑剂之恋：……我也是………………哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈😂

 

麦当劳早餐包：丢！你们别欺负我们队长这个老实人啊

 

美国队长：Language！

 

我爱奶黄包：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈红红火火恍恍惚惚

 

美国队长后援会会长：Cap！！！话说今天怎么这么早就有直播啊？

 

麦当劳早餐包：我都差点忘了这件事了…

 

一心红蓝：是啊是啊，现在要录什么游戏吗？？？（苍蝇搓手.gif）

 

“哦，那倒不是…是这样的…”

 

芽菜：队长终于想起来他可以直接说话了hhhhh

 

美国甜心：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我实名笑死2333

 

“呃，不好意思啊各位…我忘记我在直播了……”

 

史蒂夫不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。

 

“是这样的，大家期待已久的《Avengers》第四部制作已经接近尾声，我们很荣幸受到Thanos先生的邀请参与体验服的试玩。”

 

“试玩过程我们将在本平台全程直播，试玩时间为今晚八点整。届时欢迎大家进入我们的官方直播间来观看并参与互动。”

 

我爱奶黄包：卧槽…我没听错吧…

 

芽菜：Thanos这个魔鬼…！！！

 

美国甜心：终于！！！

 

润滑剂之恋：要出A4了！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

麦当劳早餐包：各位，别拦着我。我先去楼下跑个十圈！！！

 

一心红蓝：我一个旋转跳跃原地翻腾升天！！！！！

 

美国队长后援会会长：啊啊啊啊！！！终于！！！我等了好久了…

 

男人的嘴骗人的鬼：朋友们，还记得那些年被A3虐哭的泪吗？😢

 

女人的腿勾得人痿：呜呜呜呜呜呜别说了…我现在帐号还被锁着55555

 

呜呜祖拉：我不得不说，Thanos真的太会玩了…我还没见过哪个游戏全服玩家攻关失败就随机冻结一半帐号的……牛逼，太牛逼🙇🏿

 

自由女神：不仅如此，他还用自己的脸建模大boss……我真的服😂

 

阿拉斯加：…所以…？？？我的帐号终于可以解冻了么？？？😭😭😭

 

头秃女孩：别问！…说不定又要全服打一个什么变态副本之类的…

 

两碗担担面：讲真，他再不解锁我的帐号，我就去玩隔壁天启①新出的海王了……

 

海底两万里：海王我玩了！体验很不错呢！海下世界真的做得好好~

 

黑珍珠号的船长：哇，真的吗？…有点心动呢

 

蜘蛛侠：诶，今天晚上有直播吗？？！Rogers先生？？？！…为什么没有人同志我啊？？？？？

 

蜘蛛侠：通知

 

魔鬼手速：小虫虫你这个手误………

 

我爱奶黄包：噗——

 

您的好邻居：！！！呼叫铁爸爸！！！

 

快乐虫虫：爸爸您快来看呐！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

星期五：指令已接收。

 

星期五：已通知Tony Stark先生。

 

您的好邻居：…………

 

快乐虫虫：…………

 

猎鹰：……节哀

 

钢铁侠：…………Peter…你平时在手机上都搜了些什么？

 

蜘蛛侠：Stark先生！

 

钢铁侠：……算了。我今天下班来找你。

 

蜘蛛侠：😢

 

猎鹰：可怜的孩子…Amen……

 

美国队长：Peter，今晚只有帐号没有被冻结的成员参与试玩。

 

美国队长：………Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①天启星，即DC超级反派达克赛德的老家


End file.
